The present invention relates to phthalocyanine analogs, in particularly to azaphthalocyanines (pyridinoporphyrazines). It further relates to compositions containing these compounds, and methods of use of such compounds and compositions.
Phthalocyanine is shown in FIG. 1 (a). The nomenclature for the numbering of the Benzo portion is also included in the above depiction. Generally substituents in the R2, 3, 9, 10, 16, 17, 23, 24 positions are referred to as peripheral groups and substituents in the R1, 4, 8, 11, 15, 18, 22, 25 positions are referred to as non-peripheral groups.
Often, phthalocyanine is abbreviated to Pc.
Pcs in condensed phases possess interesting optical absorption signatures. semiconductivity and optoelectronic properties which are often sensitive to molecular packing. Normally, the planar molecules are prone to form co-facial or near co-facial assemblies. These xe2x80x9cFace-to-Facexe2x80x9d structures include the simple aggregates found in solution,2 the longer columnar stacks in the liquid crystal phases of mesogenic derivatives,3 and the classic xe2x80x9cherring bonexe2x80x9d columnar packing in the most common polymorphs of the unsubstituted compounds.4 Polymeric columnar structures include the xe2x80x9cshish-kebabxe2x80x9d polymers formed when the central metal atoms of neighbouring Pc units are covalently or coordinatively linked via bridging atoms or molecules.5 
The unusual properties that Pcs and Pc analogs exhibit means they have many applications.
UK Patent GB 2,229,190 B relates to certain novel substituted phthalocyanines, methods for their preparation and to certain uses thereof. For example the compounds described in GB 2,229,190 B are suitable for use in optical recording media. Kuder in J. of Imaging Science, vol. 32, (1988), pp51-56 discusses how phthalocyanine dyes may be used in laser addressed optical recording media; in particular it sets out how active layers may be deposited.
UK Patent Application 9317881.2 describes substituted metallophthalocyanines and phthalocyanines as PDT agents.
Patent application WO 93/09124 describes the use of water soluble salt or acid forms of transition metal phthalocyanines for use in photodynamic therapy. In this patent application, phthalocyanines containing second or third row transition metals with a d6 low-spin electronic configuration are disclosed. The compounds exemplified in patent application WO 93/09124 contain Ru.
Phthalocyanine derivatives have also been used in Langmuir Blodgett films as described in UK Patent 2,229,190 B.
The redox behaviour of phthalocyanines is also of interest. Some uses which exploit the redox properties of phthalocyanines include electrocatalysis, photocatalysis, photovoltaics, electric conduction, photoconductivity and electrochromism. These uses (amongst others) of phthalocyanines are discussed by A. B. P. Lever in Chemtech, 17, pp506-510, 1987.
Certain pyridinoporphrazines (azaphthalocyanines, or AzaPcs)have been prepared and reported in the literature. These include tetrapyridino derivatives and bipyridino derivatives having Cr, Co, Cu, Fe and Ni centres. Thus Linstead7 first demonstrated the replacement of all four benzene rings of the Pc nucleus by pyridine in his classic investigations in the 1930s, obtaining a mixture of insoluble isomeric dyes from 3,4-dicyanopyridine. Subsequently, Shibamiya and coworkers prepared unsubstituted macrocycles containing combinations of both benzenoid and pyridinoid rings.8 The absorption spectra of these compounds were described, although not with reference to any particular applications.
It can thus be seen that the provision of novel Pc derivatives (or uses for such derivatives) particularly those with novel absorption signatures, would provide a contribution to the art.
The present inventors have now produced and characterised novel organic solvent-soluble AzaPcs in which a pyridinoid ring is incorporated in or around the Pc nucleus. Such compounds provide, inter alia, for the generation of xe2x80x9cEdge-to-Facexe2x80x9d assemblies via metal-nitrogen coordination involving the pyridyl nitrogen atom of one molecule and the metal ion of a second molecule.
Although Edge-to-Face assembles have been constructed earlier using porphyrin derivatives,6 they have not as yet been realised within the Pc series. Such compounds have unexpected and industrially applicable properties in a variety of technical fields as is described in further detail hereinafter.
Thus according to one aspect of the invention there is disclosed an AzaPc of Formula I (FIG. 1(b)):
wherein:
M is selected from:
a metal atom; a metal compound; 2H whereby one H is bonded to each of the two nitrogen atoms depicted as being bonded to M (positions 29 and 31 shown)
and wherein:
one or more of the Q groups is selected from: formula II or formula III, with the remaining Q groups each being formula IV:
wherein:
R33 and R34 are independently selected from: H or methyl
R35 is selected from: H; C1 to C4 alkyl; C2 to C4 alkenyl; methoxy; butoxy; propoxy; NH2; NHxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl); Nxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl)2, Sxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl).
each Rn and Rp group is independently selected from: C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; Xxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Y; Xxe2x80x94phenyl X2COOX1; X2CONR1R11; H; halide
wherein:
X and X2 are independently selected from: a chemical bond; xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 wherein n is an integer from 1 to 32; xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CH2)b where a and b are independently selected from integers 0-32 and a+b totals 32.
X1 and Y are independently selected from: C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; H
R1 and R11 are independently selected from: H; C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94
with the proviso that where more than one Q is Formula II with the remaining Q group being Formula IV, at least one of the R33, R34, R35, Rn, or Rp groups is not H.
In a further, preferred aspect of the invention, there is disclosed an AzaPc having formula V (FIG. 1(f)).
Wherein:
M is selected from:
a metal atom; a metal compound; 2H whereby one H is bonded to each of the two nitrogen atoms depicted as being bonded to M (positions 29 and 31 shown)
R3 is H or methyl
R1 and R4 are independently selected from: H; C1 to C4 alkyl; C2 to C4 alkenyl; methoxy; butoxy; propoxy; NH2; NHxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl); Nxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl)2, Sxe2x80x94(C1 to C4 alkyl).
R8 to R25 are the same or different and are independently selected from:
C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; Xxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Y; Xxe2x80x94phenyl
X2COOX1; X2CONR1R11; H; halide
wherein:
X and X2 are independently selected from: a chemical bond: xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 wherein n is an integer from 1 to 32; xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CH2)b where a and b are independently selected from integers 0-32 and a+b totals 32.
X1 and Y are independently selected from: C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; H
R1 and R11 are independently selected from: H; C1 to C32 alkyl; C2 to C32 alkenyl; xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94
Most preferably the compound has formula VI (as shown in FIG. 1(g), wherein M=2H, Ni, Zn, Co, Cu, Pd, Ru or Al.
Referring to formula I, formula VI has one Q group of formula II with the remaining Q groups each being formula IV. R33, R34 and R35 are H; Rn are C8 alkyl and Rp is H.
Preferred compounds of the present invention are those wherein any one or more of the following apply:
All non-peripheral R groups (e.g. Rn in formula III and IV) are H.
All R groups other than those attached to pyridyl nuclei are alkyl containing up to 32 (preferably up to 20, more preferably between 4-14 or between 8-12) C atoms where 1 or more adjacent CH2 groups may be replaced by O or a double bond, and the remaining R groups are all H.
All peripheral R groups other than those attached to pyridyl nuclei are alkyl containing up to 32 (preferably up to 20, more preferably between 4-14 or between 8-12) C atoms, and the remaining R groups are all H.
The R groups attached to the or each pyridyl nucleus on the C atoms adjacent the N (i.e. R33,R34,R1,R3 as appropriate) are H, thereby minimising steric hindrance in those embodiments of the invention which form xe2x80x9cedge-to-facexe2x80x9d dimers or higher oligomers.
The R group attached to the or each pyridyl nucleus which is in the meta-position with respect to the N (i.e. R35 or R4 as appropriate) is an electron donating group thereby increasing the basicity of the N such as to enhance its properties as a ligand.
Examples of this type of group include O-alkyl. NH2, NH-alkyl, N(alkyl)2, alkyl, S-alkyl.
In all cases the alkyl groups may be straight or branched chain. Straight chain are preferred.
The compounds of the invention may be metal free or contain a metal bound to a ligand (such compounds may have utility, inter alia, in the manufacture of metal containing derivatives, for instance as intermediates) or may contain a metal atom, preferably a diamagnetic metal atom.
The metal atom may be present for example as the metal with an oxidation state of +2 or it may be present with other ligands (or anions) attached to it. These ligands (or anions) may serve the purpose of altering the hydrophobicity of the molecule as a whole. Examples of suitable anions include chloride, bromide or oxide. Examples of suitable metals include Ru, Ni, Pb, V, Pd. Co, Nb, Al, Sn, Zn, Cu, Mg, Ca, In, Ga, Fe, Eu, Lu and Ge. Preferably when M is a metal or metal compound then the metal is, or the metal compound contains Cu, Zn, Ru, Pb, V, Co, Eu, Lu, Al. Examples of suitable metal compounds include VO and TiO. Those which may preferentially form xe2x80x9cedge-to-facexe2x80x9d dimers or higher oligomers under appropriate conditions include Zn, Cu, Co, Ru, and Ni.
Methods of use of the compounds described above form further aspects of the present invention. Some particular applications are exemplified below:
PDT
In this application it is preferred that M in the compounds of the present invention is diamagnetic e.g. a second or third row transition metal with a d6 low-spin electronic configuration, preferably Zn. Ru-containing compounds may also be advantageous.
A number of Pc derivatives have previously been proposed as potential photodynamic therapeutic (PDT) agents. The combination of a sensitizer and electromagnetic radiation for the treatment of cancer is commonly known as photodynamic therapy. In the photodynamic therapy of cancer, dye compounds are administered to a tumour-bearing subject. These dye substances may be taken up, to a certain extent, by the tumour. Upon selective irradiation with an appropriate light source the tumour tissue is destroyed via the dye mediated photo-generation of species such as singlet oxygen or other cytotoxic species such as free radicals, for example hydroxy or superoxide. Most biological studies on Pc compounds related to PDT have been conducted with water soluble sulfonated metallo-phthalocyanines as described by I. Rosenthal, Photochem. Photobiol. 53(6), 859-870, 1991. Methods for synthesizing these compounds often results in mixtures of compounds containing a variety of isomers and/or different degrees of sulfonation.
Ideally compounds for use as photosensitizers in PDT have some or all of the following characteristics: solubility; high quantum yield of reactive species; low toxicity; high absorption coefficients, preferably in the red or near infra red of the spectrum; selective accumulation in the tumour.
The reason why absorption in the red-region of the EM spectrum is desirable is that red light shows greater penetration than light of shorter wavelengths. Such sensitisers can be irradiated e.g. with laser light, or from other non-laser sources e.g. tungsten halogen light.
The compounds of the present invention are particularly advantageous in this regard because of their spectral properties, their ability to form high concentrations of dimers which fluoresce, and their solubility. Preferred compounds have Zn ,Ru or Al as their metal centre, since these have previously been shown (in other PCs) to be effective generators of singlet oxygen.
One aspect of the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of the invention (e.g Formula VI wherein M is Zn or Ru) in a mixture or in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
Also embraced is use of such a compound in the preparation of a medicament, preferably a medicament for treatment against cancer, most preferably for the treatment of a mammal having a tumour susceptible to photodynamic treatment.
In a further aspect, the invention also includes a method of treatment of a mammal having a tumour susceptible to photodynamic treatment, wherein the mammal is administered an effective dose of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof and the tumour is subjected to suitable electromagnetic radiation.
The compounds described by the present invention may be induced to act as a photosensitizers by incident electromagnetic radiation of a suitable wavelength. Preferably, the electromagnetic radiation is somewhere in the range ultra-violet to infra-red, even more preferably it is in the range visible to red to near infra-red.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated according to well-known principles and may desirably be in the form of unit dosages determined in accordance with conventional pharmacological methods. The unit dosage forms may provide daily dosage of active compound in a single dose or in a number of smaller doses. Dosage ranges may be established using conventional pharmacological methods and are expected to lie in the range 1 to 60 mg/kg of body weight. Other active compounds may be used in the compositions or administered separately, or supplemental therapy may be included in a course of treatment for a patient. The pharmaceutical compositions may desirably be in the form of solutions of suspensions for injection or in forms for topical application including application in for example the oral cavity. Application in other cavities is also possible. Suitable carriers and diluents are well known in the art and the compositions may include excipients and other components to provide easier or more effective administration.
Following administration to the patient, photodynamic therapy may be carried out in a conventional manner, using light sources and delivery systems that are known in the art, for example, see Phys. Med. biol. (1986), 31, 4, 327-360.
Enhanced positioning of the compounds of formula I in relation to treating tumours may be achieved. For example, the compounds of the present invention may be combined with other chemical moieties.
Thus a further aspect embraces compositions comprising such compounds plus a targeting molecule (e.g. an antibody) which may be part of a binding pair, the other member of the pair being located or concentrated in the target site (e.g. an antigen associated with a tumour). A particular compound could be combined, for example, by chemical attachment, with an antibody tailored to attach itself to the tumour site. Antibodies as prepared from cultured samples of the tumour. Examples include P.L.A.P. (Placental Alkaline Phosphatase), H.M.F.G. (Human Milk Fat Globulin), C.E.A. (Carcino Embryonic Antibody), H.C.G. (Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin).
Other targeting molecules may include lectins, protein A, nucleic acids (which bind complementary nucleic acids) etc.
Further possible uses of Pcs (as photosensitizers) include use as anti-virals in blood-banks or insecticides.
LCDs
It is well known that some phthalocyanine compounds exhibit liquid crystalline behaviour.
The majority of known liquid crystalline compounds have a generally rod-shaped molecular structure and are often characterised by nematic and/or smectic mesophases. There are, however, a number of known compounds which are characterised by a generally disc-like molecular structure. These compounds are termed discotic compounds, which can be characterised by discotic nematic or columnar mesophase(s).
Discotic compounds can be based on a number of xe2x80x9ccoresxe2x80x9d, e.g. benzene, truxene, metallophthalocyanine, phthalocyanines and triphenylene.
Certain compounds of the present invention e.g. Ni, Cu, Co and 2H containing compounds, have been demonstrated to exhibit columnar mesophases.
Guillon et al Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst.; 1985, vol. 130, pp223-229, discuss columnar mesophases from metallated and metal free derivatives of phthalocyanine in which the phthalocyanine is substituted on the benzene rings with various groups all of which are attached to the phthalocyanine core via a CH2 unit.
Piechocki and Simon, New Journal of Chemistry, vol. 9, no 3, 1985, pp159-166, report the synthesis of octa-substituted phthalocyanine derivatives forming discotic mesophases. The side chains are linked to the phthalocyanine core via a CH2 unit.
Most liquid crystal compounds are known as thermotropic liquid crystal compounds. Thermotropic liquid crystals exist in dependence of the temperature in certain temperature intervals. In some cases when different substances are mixed together with a solvent the mixture can exhibit different phases not only as the temperature is changed, but also as the concentration of the solute is changed. When the liquid crystal phase is dependent on the concentration of one component in another it is called a lyotropic liquid crystal. The easiest way to make a lyotropic liquid crystal mixture is to start with a molecule that possesses end groups with different properties. For example one end could show an affinity for water and the other end tends to exclude water. Molecules which possess both a hydrophilic group and a part which is a hydrophobic group can display characteristics of both classes, therefore they are called amphiphilic molecules.
Lyotropic liquid crystals have numerous potential applications including detergents, the recovery of oil from porous rocks and in the food industry, providing they are sufficiently non-toxic, for example as food emulsifiers. There may also be medical applications for lyotropic liquid crystal systems. For example, amphiphilic materials could help to make drugs more soluble in the blood.
For a review of phthalocyanine thermotropics, see Simon and Bassoul in Phthalocyanines, Properties and Applications, Ed., C. C. Leznoff and A. B. P. Lever, V. C. H. Publishers 1992, p227.
Liquid Crystal Devices
One aspect of the invention includes use of the compounds of Formula I, and use of mixtures including Formula I, in a liquid crystal device. Typically such devices include linear and non-linear electrical, optical and electro-optical devices, magneto-optical devices, and devices providing responses to stimuli such as temperature changes and total or partial pressure changes. The devices themselves form a further aspect of the present invention.
A typical example of the use of a compound of Formula I in a liquid crystal material and device embodying the present invention will now be described with reference to FIG. 4.
The liquid crystal device consists of two transparent plates, 1 and 2, in this case made from glass. These plates are coated on their internal face with transparent conducting electrodes 3 and 4. An alignment layer 5, 6 is introduced onto the internal faces of the cell so that a planar orientation of the molecules making up the liquid crystalline material will be approximately parallel or at a small angle to the glass plates 1 and 2. For some types of display the plane of the molecules is approximately perpendicular to that of the glass plates, and at each glass plate the alignment directions are orthogonal. The electrodes 3, 4 may be formed into row and column electrodes so that the intersections between each column and row form an x, y matrix of addressable elements or pixels. A spacer 7 e.g. of polymethyl methacrylate separates the glass plates 1 and 2 to a suitable distance e.g. 2 microns. Liquid crystal material 8 is introduced between glass plates 1, 2 by filling the space in between them. The spacer 7 is sealed with an adhesive 9 in a vacuum using an existing technique. Polarisers 10, 11 are arranged in front of and behind the cell. For some devices, only one or even no polarisers are required.
The device may operate in a transmissive or reflective mode. In the former, light passing through the device, e.g. from a tungsten bulb, is selectively transmitted or blocked to form the desired display. In the reflective mode a mirror (12) is placed behind the second polariser 11 to reflect ambient light back through the cell and two polarisers. By making the mirror partly reflecting the device may be operated both in a transmissive and reflective mode.
The alignment layers 5,6 have two functions one to align contacting liquid crystal molecules in a preferred direction and the other to give a tilt to these moleculesxe2x80x94a so called surface tiltxe2x80x94of a few degrees typically around 4E or 5E. The alignment 5, 6 may be formed by placing a few drops of the polyimide onto the cell wall and spinning the wall until a uniform thickness is obtained. The polyimide is then cured by heating to a predetermined temperature for a predetermined time followed by unidirectional rubbing with a roller coated with a nylon cloth.
Laser Addressed Applications
Some phthalocyanines also absorb radiation in the far-red to near infra-red regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Compounds which absorb strongly at wavelengths of laser light can in principle be exploited as guest dyes dissolved in liquid crystalline host materials in a laser addressed system.
Materials have been proposed for laser addressed applications in which laser beams are used to scan across the surface of the material or leave a written impression thereon. For various reasons, many of these materials have consisted of organic materials which are at least partially transparent in the visible region. The technique relies upon localised absorption of laser energy which causes localised heating and in turn alters the optical properties of the otherwise transparent material in the region of contact with the laser beam. Thus as the beam traverses the material, a written impression of its path is left behind. One of the most important of these applications is in laser addressed optical storage devices, and in laser addressed projection displays in which light is directed through a cell containing the material and is projected onto a screen. Such devices have been described by Khan Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 22, p111, 1973; and by Harold and Steele in Proceedings of Euro display 84, pages 29-31, September 1984, Paris, France, in which the material in the device was a smectic liquid crystal material. Devices which use a liquid crystal material as the optical storage medium are an important class of such devices. The use of semiconductor lasers, especially GaxAl1-xAs lasers where x is from 0 to 1, and is preferably 1, has proven popular in the above applications because they can provide laser energy at a range of wavelengths in the near infra-red which cannot be seen and thus cannot interfere with the visual display, and yet can provide a useful source of well-defined, intense heat energy. Gallium arsenide lasers provide laser light at wavelengths of about 850 nm, and are useful for the above applications. With increasing Al content (x less than 1), the laser wavelength may be reduced down to about 750 nm.
One of the main problems associated with the use of the above materials is that it has proved difficult to provide materials which are transparent in the visible region and yet are strong absorbers in either the UV or IR region, preferably in the near-IR region. The use of dyes within these materials can provide strong absorption at certain wavelengths, but few dyes are transparent in the visible region and many are insoluble in the type of materials used for laser addressed applications. EP-A-0155780 discloses a group of metal and metal-free phthalocyanines which have been used as infra-red absorbing dyes for a number of applications. These phthalocyanines contain from 5 to 16 peripheral organic substituent groups that are linked to the phthalocyanine through sulphur, selenium, tellurium, nitrogen or oxygen atoms. However, very few of the groups disclosed absorb infra-red radiation strongly at or near the wavelength of a gallium arsenide laser (850 nm). This problem also applies to a further group of infra-red absorbing phthalocyanines disclosed in EP-A-0134518. This further group consists of naphthalocyanines which are peripherally substituted with alkyl groups and centrally substituted with a metal atom or a chloride, bromide or oxide thereof. Materials Science II/1-2, 1976 pp 39-45 discloses the synthesis of octamethoxyphthalocyanines but these are insoluble in organic solvents and as such are unsuitable for acting as dyes in liquid crystalline solvents for laser addressed systems. Various of the compounds of the present invention are particularly suitable for this application owing to their high solubility and the retention of high absorbance at appropriate wavelengths even at high concentrations. The absorption maxima may be controlled by altering the central atom, or by use of additives (e.g. metal salts) or other agents to (e.g. pyridine to decomplex ZnAzaPc).
Optical Recording Media
For corresponding reasons to those discussed above, the compounds of the present invention will be suitable for use in optical recording media. Typically the phthalocyanine will absorb in the near-infrared. In order to make an optical recording media using a near-infrared absorber, the near-infrared absorber may be coated or vacuum-deposited onto a transparent substrate. European patent application EP 0 337 209 A2 describes the processes by which the above optical-recording media may be made. Further the materials described in EP 0 337 209 A2 are useful in near-infrared absorption filters and liquid crystal display devices, as are the compounds described by the current invention. As described in EP 0 337 209 A2, display materials can be made by mixing a near-infrared absorber of formula I with liquid crystal materials such as nematic liquid crystals, smectic liquid crystals and cholestric liquid crystals. The compounds of the current invention may be incorporated into liquid crystal panels wherein the near-infrared absorber is incorporated with the liquid crystal and laser beam is used to write an image. Mixtures of phthalocyanines of the current invention may be mixed with liquid crystal materials in order to be used in guest-host systems. GB 2,229,190 B describes the use of phthalocyanines incorporated into liquid crystal materials and their subsequent use in electro-optical devices.
The properties of spin coated films of compounds of the present invention are discussed hereinafter. Such spin coated films may be useful in the production of optical recording media, and also in sensors.
Sensors
Films of Pcs of the prior art have been used for as the active component in conductometric and optical based sensors. They may also have utility as selective gas sensors (e.g. for N2), as demonstrated by the alteration in spectral properties which occurs in the presence of particular gasses e.g. HCl (see Figures below).
Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) Films
The materials of the current invention may also be incorporated in Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) films. LB films incorporating phthalocyanines of the current invention may be laid down by conventional and well known techniques, see R. H. Tredgold in xe2x80x98Order in Thin Organic Filmsxe2x80x99, Cambridge University Press, p74, 1994 and references therein. Generally an LB film is prepared by depositing a monolayer of a surface-active material onto a water surface; this may be done using well established techniques. The molecules of the surface active material align in the monolayer, the hydrophilic ends remaining in the water, and the hydrophobic end projecting out of the surface. By other known techniques this monolayer may be transferred essentially intact onto the surface of a solid substrate and further monolayers deposited on the layer on the substrate to form a film, i.e. an LB film.
LB films including compounds of the current invention may be used as optical or thermally addressable storage media.
Molecular Wires
The compounds of the current invention may also be used as molecular wires, see R. J. M. Nolte et al, Angew, Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., vol. 33, part 21, page 2173, 1994.
Photonic Devices
It is known that some phthalocyanines are excellent generators of third order non-linear optical effects and thus show promise for use in photonic devices including all-optical switches and computers, see Bredas, Adant, Tackx Persoons and Pierce, Chem. Rev., 94, p243, 1994. The materials of the present invention may show such effects and be used in such devices. In particular the distortion of the delocalised B system of the AzaPc which may be induced by the pyridine ring may be expected to produce novel properties as compared with prior art PCs used for this purpose.
Redox Applications
The compounds of the present invention allow for electronic interaction of substituents with the Azaphthalocyanine ring. The redox properties of the Azaphthalocyanines described by the current invention may be easily modified by the altering the identity of the various substituents. The compounds described by the current invention are therefore useful in any one or more of the following: electrocatalysis, photocatalysis, photovoltaics (e.g. solar cells), electric conduction, photoconductivity and electrochromism and other applications which exploit redox properties.
Polyelectrolytes
Polyethylene oxides can complex alkali metal ions, for example Li+ and have been used as polyelectrolytes in solid state battery applications, see Charadame in xe2x80x98Macromoleculesxe2x80x99, ed. Benoit and Rempp, Pergamon press, New York, 1982, p226. The compounds of the invention may also be useful as polyelectrolytes, they are able to stabilise charge, therefore there exist a number of applications within battery technology.
Further aspects of the invention:
As well as use in the methods described above, in a further aspect of the invention there is a disclosed a method of preparing the compounds of the present invention, substantially as described hereinafter.
Dimers or higher oligomers comprising or consisting of the compounds of the present invention are also embraced within its scope. Particularly embraced are xe2x80x9cedge-to-facexe2x80x9d dimers, including mixed dimers formed between one compound of the present invention and another Pc or AzaPc.
It may be advantageous to polymerise certain of the compounds described by the current invention. Polymerised phthalocyanines may be used in, for example, LB films. There are numerous ways by which the phthalocyanine compound may be polymerised. Polymerisation may be effected via one or more of the positions Rn or Rp as described in formula I of the current invention or via the central metal atom or metal compound, or polymerisation may be realised by a combination of the above methods. An example of a suitable phthalocyanine substituent which may be used to effect polymerisation is an unsaturated substituent such as an alkene group.
Main chain or side chain liquid crystal polymers may also be made using the compounds of the present invention, or metal-linked liquid crystal polymers.